Listen to My HeartBeat
by AM-NYM
Summary: <html><head></head>"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku setiap kulihat kau bersamanya? Betapa aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang?." Akhirnya perasaan itu terungkapkan. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu  2PM  Slight : KhunYoung.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat  
>Part : 18 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : Saya cuma minjam nama doang buat dipake dalam fic ini.

Part 1

**(Author POV)**

Junsu memeriksa tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Tidak hanya itu, rasa sesak didadanya pun nyaris membuatnya pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di sini?' batinnya. Ia benar-benar gelisah.

Ia mengeluarkan seluruh benda yang ada dalam tasnya. Mulai dari PSP, i-pod, hingga barang-barang berukuran kecil seperti pulpen dan pensilpun dikeluarkannya.

Chansung yang tidak sengaja melihatnya menghampiri Junsu.

"Mencari apa hyung?" tanyanya.

Junsu menoleh kearah orang yang mengejutkannya, menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa Chansung-ah..." jawabnya bohong.

Chansung menatap Junsu curiga, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku hyung... aku pasti akan membantumu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"gomawo Chansung-ah... tapi ini bukan apa-apa kok" tolak Junsu halus.

Chansung menghela nafas pendek, memaklumi kekeraskepalaan hyungnya ini.

"ya sudah kalau begitu... aku ke ruang latihan dulu ya hyung..." ujarnya menyerah.

Junsu hanya mengangguk menjawabnya dan menatap Chansung hingga akhirnya sang maknae menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelah itu ia kembali mengobrak-abrik tasnya, melanjutkan mencari benda yang sedari tadi ia cari.

'tidak mungkin aku melupakannya... aku yakin memasukkannya kedalam tas tadi' batinnya.

Secara perlahan rasa sesak yang dari tadi ditahannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia mulai limbung. Secara tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan beberapa barang. Sesaat ia sadar bahwa barang yang dicarinya sedari tadi juga terjatuh dan menggelinding hingga akhirnya terhenti karena membentur sepatu seseorang.

Junsu menoleh kearah yang punya sepatu yang kini tengah mengambil botol berisikan obat tersebut. Rasa cemas menguasai dirinya dan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk.

"Ini obat apa hyung?" tanya Junho si pemilik sepatu.

Junsu segera mengambil obat tersebut, namun saat akan berbalik tangannya ditahan oleh Junho.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hyung? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Junho lagi. Ia khawatir melihat keadaan Junsu yang biasanya selalu ceria tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas seperti saat ini.

Junsu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja Junho. Terima kasih sudah mengambilnya" ujarnya lemah bahkan nyaris berbisik. Sedetik kemudian Junsu ambruk tak sadarkan diri, dan dengan sigap Junho menangkap tubuh hyungnya ini.

**(Junho POV)**

Kupandangi tubuh Junsu hyung yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa. Bukannya aku tak khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi aku tak mau membuat yang lain khawatir. Aku yakin Junsu hyung juga berbuat seperti ini karena tidak mau khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Setelah kuminumkan obat yang dicarinya tadi, perlahan-lahan nafasnya mulai kembali teratur. Dasar keras kepala. Ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti latihan yang sama dengan kami padahal ia menderita asma.

"nnggh..." perlahan tapi pasti Junsu hyung mulai membuka matanya. Ia terlihat kaget melihatku menungguinya.

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "gwenchana" jawabnya. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum pilu. "Hanya ingin menjagamu saja hyung. Kau tadi pingsan saat mencari obat ini" jawabku sambil memberikan obat tersebut.

Junsu hyung kelihatan sangat terkejut saat aku memberikan obatnya. Ia langsung mengambil obat tersebut dan menyimpannya. "terima kasih sudah memberikannya" ujarnya pendek.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak habis pikir dengan sikapnya itu. "kau benar baik-baik saja hyung?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk menjawabku. Ia bangkit dan memasukkan obatnya kedalam tas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanyaku heran.

"Mau latihan, bukankah ini sudah terlambat?" jawabnya.

Aku segera menyusul dan menahannya. "kau yakin akan latihan dengan keadaanmu yang seperti sekarang ini hyung?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu keras kepala dan memaksakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Junho, tak perlu khawatir" jawabnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Entah kenapa pertahananku runtuh begitu saja melihat senyumnya. Tapi bagaimanapun hati kecilku ingin ia istirahat.

"Syukurlah kalau memang begitu hyung, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" ujarku lalu pergi mendahuluinya menuju ruang latihan.

**(Junsu POV)**

Aku menatap Junho yang melangkah duluan menuju ruang latihan. Apa dia tahu tentang penyakitku? Semoga saja ia tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi aku kan belum meminum obatnya? Apa Junho yang meminumkannya padaku? Aissh! Kenapa dengan hanya memikirkannya saja wajahku terasa panas? Ayolah Kim Junsu, kau harus latihan hari ini. Kau harus kosentrasi.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang latihan. Sesampainya disana semuanya sudah berkumpul, termasuk Junho yang kini sedang menyendiri di anak tangga.

"Kenapa lama sekali hyung? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" tanya Wooyoung sedikit kesal.

"Mianhae... tadi aku mencari kacamataku tapi sepertinya ketinggalan" jawabku bohong. Aku tersenyum agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

"tapi kalau mencari kacamata saja tidak akan selama itu hyung" tambah Nickhun.

"Aku ketiduran" bohongku lagi. "Mianhae" ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"gwenchana hyung. Ayo kita mulai latihan" ajak Chansung dengan sikap bocahnya yang menurutku kadang tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya, tapi tetap saja dia itu bocah. Aku jadi ingat waktu ia melempar balok es ke arah Boom hyung dan telak mengenai punggungnya. Benar-benar maknae yang sedikit kurang ajar, tapi setahuku Cho Kyuhyun, sang maknae dari Super Junior lebih kurang ajar lagi. Apa maknae itu memang ditakdirkan bersikap seperti itu? pemikiran yang bodoh Kim Junsu.

"hyung, ayo kita mulai latihan" ajak Chansung lagi. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Junho! Ayo kita mulai latihan. Sampai kapan kau akan bengong begitu?" ujar Taecyeon.

Aku menatap Junho yang tengah bangkit dan mendekati Taecyeon.

"Aku ini bukan sedang bengong hyung, aku hanya sedang berpikir" katanya mengoreksi.

"Apapun itulah namanya. Ayo kita mulai latihannya" ujar Taecyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junho.

Junho menatapku lama kemudian tersenyum. Tanpa aku sadari kedua sudut bibirku terangkat sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman membalas senyuman yang ia berikan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat senyumannya.

Harus kuakui Junho adalah orang yang sangat perhatian kepada orang lain, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang dan terkadang dingin. Tadi ia juga menunggui hingga aku sadar. Aissh... kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia terus sih... Ayolah Kim Junsu! Kau harus kosentrasi pada latihanmu! Satu lagi! Jangan sampai penyakit ini mengganggu latihanku. Lagipula aku kan sudah minum obat meskipun diminumkan oleh Junho. Tuh kan... lagi-lagi aku jadi memikirkan dia. Pasti tidak ada yang beres dengan otakku.

TBC dulu ya... ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat  
>Part : 28 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereke milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : Junsu menyembunyikan sesuatu pada dongsaeng-dongasengnya. Apa jadinya jika salah satu mengetahui rahasianya tersebut. Dan bagaimana reaksi dari mereka? Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 2**

**(Chansung POV)**

Rasanya aneh melihat Junho hyung terlalu lama menatap Junsu hyung. Dengan tatapan yang aneh pula. Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Kau kenapa Chansung? Jangan memikirkan hal yang akan membuatmu pusing" ujar Taecyeon hyung mengagetkanku.

"Aniyo... aku hanya memikirkan Jaeboom hyung. Aku rindu padanya" jawabku setengah berbohong.

Taecyeon hyung menghela nafas. "benar juga, apa dia tidak akan mengunjungi kita lagi?" tanyanya.

"molla" jawabku.

Taecyeon hyung menatapku heran lalu tertawa. "Aku ini tidak bertanya padamu Chansung-ah... sepertinya kau memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi" ujarnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berkilau.

"Aku memang sedang berpikir hyung, bukan kah tadi sudah kukatakan padamu?" tanyaku agak kesal.

"Iya... iya... aku tahu... sudah kau mandi sana. Badanmu bau!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Nee..." jawabku.

Dengan malas aku pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat melewati dapur, aku melihat junsu hyung sedang meminum sesuatu. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa itu, mungkin saja itu vitamin. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia sering kelihatan pucat dan kelelahan. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu hyung. Yah... setelah Jaeboom hyung pergi, kini Junsu hyung lah yang menggantikan posisinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya kelelahan.

**(Author POV) **

Junsu tengah terdiam, bersandar pada dinding ruang latihan dengan mata terpejam. Ruangan masih sangat sepi, berhubung hari ini jadwal latihan mereka dimulai sekitar jam 8 malam. Ia berpikir, mengenai penyakitnya, mengenai kelompoknya dan juga mengenai Junho.

"Aish... Lagi-lagi..." keluhnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya dengan segera untuk menghilangkan bayangan Junho dari pikirannya. "Sadarlah wahai Junsu..."

Pintu berdecit pelan, menandakan seseorang memaksanya untuk terbuka.

"Makin lama makin jelek saja pintu ini," keluh Chansung seraya mendengus dan menendang pintu ruang latihan mereka. "Oh! Junsu hyung! Ngapain jam segini udah stand-by?" Junsu menatap Chansung dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa, jadi aku kemari saja. Hitung-hitung biar aku tidak terlambat lagi." Chansung tertawa dan berjalan masuk sambil melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia duduk di samping Junsu.

"Tapi apakah kau harus duduk di bawah begini? Kan ada kursi?" tanya Chansung seraya menuding sebuah kursi kayu di sudut ruangan. Junsu terkekeh.

"Aku merasa lebih membumi kalau duduk di lantai," jawab Junsu. Chansung menyeringai.

"Kau memang aneh, hyung," kekehnya. "Tampaknya yang lain masih lama datangnya, karena baru jam 5." Chansung bangkit. "Kalau begitu aku mau beres-beres dulu, deh," gumamnya seraya bangkit. Junsu turut bangkit dan menyibak tirai usang jendela dengan sapuan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa datang jam segini, Sung ah?" tanya Junsu. Chansung terdiam, ia mendengung sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya enteng seraya mengangkat bahu. Mereka tertawa.

Chansung mulai membersihkan lantai kayu ruang latihan dengan lap pel yang tersedia, sementara Junsu mulai membuka tiap jendela di ruangan itu untuk membiarkan udara bersirkulasi dengan bebas.

"Oh ya, hyung," panggil Chansung di tengah kerjanya. Junsu menoleh pada Chansung.

"Hnn?" sahutnya.

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Chansung. Junsu tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak. "Hyung?" panggil Chansung lagi.

"Ani," tukas Junsu sambil tertawa gugup. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Chansung menatap Junsu dengan serius.

"Benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Chansung. Junsu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin sedikit kelelahan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Senyum Chansung terkembang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kekehnya sambil kembali bekerja. "Kalau begitu teruskan meminum vitaminmu, hyung!" Junsu tersentak.

"Vitamin?" tanya Junsu. Chansung menatapnya dengan heran.

"Bukankah kau sedang mengkonsumsi vitamin?" tanya Chansung.

"Ah! Ya," sahut Junsu berbohong. "Ya, ya, vitamin yang itu."

"Halah, kau ini, hyung," kekeh Chansung. "Dengan suplemen-mu sendiri saja lupa."

Junsu menatap punggung Chansung, tangannya terengut kuat. Ia merasa gugup, terus berpikir apakah Chansung mengetahui soal penyakitnya. Apakah teman-temannya mengetahui masalah ini? Pintu kembali terbuka.

"Astaga!" decak Junho. "Chansung! Kau rajin sekali!"

"Yha, hyung! Tidak sopan sekali kau! Memang kau pikir aku pemalas?" tanya Chansung sedikit menyalak. Junho terkekeh.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang begitu, ppabo!" tukas Junho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang melangkahi Chansung. "'Misi ya."

"Oh, hyung, kau disini?" sapa Junho. Ia menatap Junsu yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hnn," sahut Junsu sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. "Hai, Junho..."

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Chansung yang sudah berdiri dan menatap Junsu heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Junsu seraya berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku ke WC dulu, ya." Ia pun berlalu. Chansung dan Junho saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Junho. Chansung menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya, dan keduanya menatap pintu dengan keheranan.

**(Junsu POV) **

Hampir saja.. Untung Chansung menganggap itu hanya suplemen biasa. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi Junsu.. Benar-benar harus lebih waspada.. Aku tidak tahu dengan Chansung, tapi aku tahu Junho sudah merasakan sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku tidak mau dia tahu, aku tidak mau mereka tahu. Meski pun penyakitku hanyalah penyakit asma, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti akan memperlakukan aku berbeda jika mereka tahu. Aku hanya ingin menari... Aku hanya ingin bersama mereka... Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan J-aish... Hentikan Junsu! Semakin lama otakmu semakin ngawur! Dasar bodoh!

Kutatap pantulan wajahku di cermin, kemudian menghela nafas. Aku sedikit bersyukur penyakitku tidak kambuh, setidaknya tidak sampai saat ini. Kalau aku sampai pingsan lagi seperti kemarin, apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?

"Kau harus kuat," kukatakan pada diriku di cermin. "Kim Junsu.. Kau adalah orang yang kuat," bisikku lagi. Akhirnya, aku pun mulai membasahi wajahku dengan air segar dari keran, dan segera kembali ke ruang latihan.

**(Author POV)**

Junsu kaget saat kembali memasuki ruang latihan. "Kenapa hari ini semuanya tiba-tiba jadi rajin begini?" tanyanya heran.

"Junsu hyung, kau juga sudah datang?" tanya Nickhun yang sama herannya.

Junsu mengangguk. "Hnn"

"Junsu hyung yang pertama kali datang" ujar Chansung.

Taecyeon, Wooyoung dan Nickhun yang baru saja datang langsung menatap Junsu tak percaya.

"kenapa cepat sekali hyung?" tanya ketiganya serempak.

"Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum. "Kalian bertiga, kenapa datang secepat ini? Kau juga Taecyeon, bukankah kau ada jadwal syuting hari ini?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Kami hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi kemari saja" jawab Nickhun dan Wooyoung kompak.

Junsu mengungguk kecil lalu mengalohkan perhatiannya pada Taecyeon, menunggu jawaban dari member tertinggi tersebut.

"Tiba-tiba saja jadwal syuting ku dibatalkan karena sutradaranya sakit" jawabnya.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat tidak terduga" komentarnya.

Yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar sang lead vocal. Aneh, keras kepala, ceplas-ceplos, bahkan sering terlihat polos dan lugu. Yah... karakter yang tidak jauh beda dengan Jaeboom sebenarnya.

"karena kita semua sudah berkumpul bagaimana jika kita mulai saja latihannya?" usul Junsu tanpa mempedulikan pemikiran rekan-rekannya tentang dirinya.

"Kau yakin hyung? Wajahmu masih kelihatan sedikit pucat" tanya Chansung khawatir.

Junsu menatap Chansung. "Ne, aku sehat-sehat saja kok... tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang begitu" ujar Chansung menyerah.

Setelah melakukan sedikit persiapan dan pemanasan, mereka pun memulai latihan. Selama latihan tersebut, sepasang mata terus menatap Junsu tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun.

**(Junho POV)**

Selalu saja memaksakan diri. Yah... meskipun keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemaren tapi tetap saja membuatku cemas. Hyung, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini mencemaskanmu? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kami semua. Kami semua mencemaskanmu hyung.

"Junho, kenapa setiap kali aku melihatmu kau selalu melamun?" tanya Taecyeon hyung menghancurkan semua lamunanku.

"aku ini tidak sedang melamun hyung, hanya sedang berpikir" koreksiku.

Ia menghela nafas. "kau selalu bilang seperti itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" ujarnya.

"Apakah harus?"

"Yah... setidaknya kau tidak menyimpan masalahmu sendiri" jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau aku katakan, Junsu hyung pasti tau kalau aku sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya dan aku yakin itu akan membuatnya kesal.

"tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya hyung, lagipula ini bukan masalah yang besar kok" jawabku.

Taecyeon hyung menatapku lalu ia menghela nafas. "ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi kami semua pasti akan siap membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu itu kok" ujarnya lalu menghampiri yang lainnya.

Aku kembali menatap Junsu hyung yang tengah istirahat di pojokan. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Apa yang bisa kulakukan ya? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menghampirinya.

"minum dulu hyung" ujarku sambil memberikan air mineral yang kuambil tadi.

"Gomawo Junho-ah" ujarnya lalu meminum air mineral tersebut.

Aku kembali menatapnya. Entah sejak kapan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku dari sosoknya. Sosok yang terkadang terlihat bijaksana namun terkadang juga terlihat sangat lugu dan polos. Salahkah menyimpan perasaan ini padamu hyung?

"Junho, kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"aniyo. Hyung, bagaimana kalau latihan hari ini disudahi saja. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah" usulku.

Junsu hyung terlihat berpikir. Ayolah hyung, setujui saja usulku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tiba-tiba ambruk seperti kemaren karena kelelahan dan juga penyakitmu itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Junho. Aku masih bisa latihan kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu hangat namun juga menghancurkan semua harapanku saat itu juga.

Ku paksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. "kalau itu keputusanmu tidak apa-apa hyung, tapi kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi" bisikku padanya. Aku yakin ia mendengarnya karena raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

TBC

**Balasan review : **

**StellaSJ **:Hahahaha... Makasih atas review nya ^^  
>fanfic 2PM emang jarang sih, susahnya nyarinya #plak<br>sip! Sip! Sip! Ini juga udah lanjut kok ^^

**Runmaharani **: kenapa ya? ntar baca aja dia kenapa #plak. KhunYoung? Ada kok. Ntar habis kisah dua orang ini, KhunYoung juga akan nyusul ^^  
>makasih udah Review ^^<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 3/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereke milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : Junsu pingsan saat konser dipanggung. Junho yang menyadari penyebabnya, terus menyalahkan dirinya. Dan Chansung mulai curiga dengan sikap Junho. Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 3**

**(Chansung POV)**

"Waduh!" seruku ketika Junho hyung berjalan melewatiku. Nyaris saja kami bertubrukan. Ada apa dengannya? Kupalingkan wajahku pada Junsu hyung yang berwajah kusut. Nah, apalagi yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyuung!" seruku. Junsu hyung mendongak dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Kuselidiki setiap inchi wajahnya lalu kuhela nafasku dan kulabuhkan tubuhku di sisinya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Kau tampak buruk kalau sedang berpikir keras, hyung." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aniyo, Chansung ah," tukasnya. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Kuhela nafasku.

"Hyung, ayolah, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah," keluhku sambil mengembungkan pipiku merajuk. Biasanya jurusku ini berhasil, tidak tahu dengan sekarang. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Arasso, arasso," sahutnya. Ia meneguk air minum ditangannya.

"Aku menunggu," kataku sambil melipat kakiku dan menopang daguku diatasnya. Junsu hyung tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir gerakan apa lagi yang mungkin aku tambahkan di konser nanti?" jawabnya. Aku menatapnya heran, mencari celah apakah dia berbohong atau tidak.

"Hanya itu?" selidikku lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Hanya itu," sahutnya seraya mengangkat tangannya membentuk simbol bahwa ia bersumpah. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir." Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit.

"Hyung yang jangan khawatir," sergahku. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, hyung, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Arasso," kekehnya. Aku pun melenggang pergi. "Semuanya!" seru Junsu hyung mengagetkan. Kami berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" timpal Taecyeon hyung sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Semangat untuk besok, ya!" serunya seraya tersenyum. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, hyung!" kekehku.

"Ayo kembali latihan!" serunya seraya melompat bangkit. Aku tersenyum, kupalingkah tatapanku pada Junho hyung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam, menatap Junsu hyung dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Ada apa disini? Tidak... Ada apa diantara mereka?

**(Author POV)**

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba juga. Mereka sudah berada di ruang ganti dan bersiap-siap untuk tampil di KBS Music Bank. Mereka sudah siap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing, Wooyoung, Nickhun, Taecyeon dan Chansung sedang berbincang sementara Junho berdiri di samping Junsu yang tengah menata rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu tanpa menatap Junho. Junho bersandar pada meja rias dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hyung," panggil Junho.

"Hnn?" sahut Junsu.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" tanya Junho. Junsu berhenti dan menatap Junho, kemudian tertawa pelan dan kembali menata rambutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junsu. "Tentu aku akan melakukannya. Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut tampil?"

Junho menurunkan kedua tangannya dengan getir. "Tapi keadaanmu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Junho," cela Junsu seraya meraih tangan Junho dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Arasso," jawab Junho seraya menampik tangan Junsu. "Jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"Junho-ah!" seru Junsu ketika Junho berbalik dan langsung pergi.

"Oh, hyung! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chansung setengah berteriak.

"WC!" hardik Junho ketus.

Chansung, Nickhun, Wooyoung dan Taecyeon saling bertatapan. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Taecyeon. "Hyung?" Junsu mendongak.

"Mulla.."

"Apa dia sakit perut karena gugup?" celetuk Nickhun.

"Mungkin," sahut Wooyoung. Mereka berempat kembali saling pandang, dan akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali berbincang. Junsu terdiam, menatap pintu ruangan mereka dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Mianhae.." bisiknya.

Junho mendorong pintu WC dan mengarahkan dirinya ke westafel dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kapan kau akan sadar, hyung?" keluh Junho. "Kapan kau akan sadar kalau aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu?" Junho membuka matanya, memutar keran dan mencuci mukanya, membiarkan sedikit make-up nya luntur terbawa air.

"Keparat!" gerutu Junho. "Yha, Lee Junho! Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu!" Ia menarik beberapa helai tissue, menghapus air di wajahnya, melemparnya masuk ke dalam tempat sampah lalu beranjak pergi dari WC.

"Baiklah, ini waktunya," kata Junsu sambil tersenyum menatap sisa member 2PM di hadapannya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik!" kekeh Nickhun. Yang lain menyanggupi dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kalian," ujar Director sambil meminta mereka naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah! Hwaiting!" seru Chansung sambil melompat naik.

Sorakan antusias penonton mengiringi mereka ketika musik mulai dilantunkan. Dimulai dari gerakan-gerakan masing-masing member, hingga akhirnya mereka pun memulai performance mereka, membawakan lagu 'Heartbeat' dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar seiring dengan gerakan tiap member. Hingga lagu hampir selesai, sorakan pun masih tetap terdengar nyaring menyemangati mereka.

Kini, giliran Junsu untuk menutup performance mereka seperti biasa. Bergaya salto dan terjatuh seperti performance sebelumnya. Namun ada yang aneh, nafasnya berubah berat, keringatnya mulai mengalir deras. Setelah para member meninggalkannya sendiri di atas panggung, tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia melompat, berusaha untuk melakukan salto, namun tidak berhasil, ia pun terjatuh, dan nafasnya kembali tercekat. Meski begitu, sorakan kuat diberikan oleh penonton pada mereka.

"Andwae..." desis Junsu. "Jangan sekarang..."

Lampu pun padam. Sisa member di belakang panggung sudah saling melemparkan pujian karena mereka bermain indah hari ini. Namun tidak dengan Junho. Ia terdiam, menunggu Junsu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dengan cemas.

"Hei, Junsu hyung!" seru Nickhun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Junho mendecak kesal. "Sial!" gerutunya sambil berlari naik ke atas panggung. "KHUN HYUNG! BANTU AKU!"

Nickhun dan Chansung yang paling dekat dengan mereka akhirnya melompat naik ke atas panggung dan menghampiri tubuh Junsu.

"Hyung! Hyung!" seru Junho sambil mengguncang tubuh Junsu yang terkulai lemah.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Chansung.

"Chansung ah, panggil siapkan mobil, kita ke Rumah Sakit secepatnya!" perintah Junho. Tanpa banyak tanya, Chansung pun menyanggupinya dan berlari pergi. Wooyoung dan Taecyeon akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

"Junsu hyung kenapa?" tanya Wooyoung.

"Khun hyung, bantu aku," kata Junho seraya mengangkat tubuh Junsu.

"Oke," sahut Nickhun.

"Wooyoung hyung, Taecyeon hyung," panggil Junho. "Kalian tetaplah disini sementara aku, Chansung dan Khun akan ke Rumah Sakit."

"Arasso.. tapi Junsu hyung kenapa?" tanya Taecyeon. Junho menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku beri tahu nanti!" serunya seraya membawa Junsu pergi.

"Junho!" seru Nickhun sambil berlari mengikuti Junho.

'Hyung, bertahanlah!' batin Junho.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Junsu langsung dilarikan ke Ruang Unit Darurat. Junho, Chansuung dan Nickhun menunggu keterangan dokter dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas. Terlebih-lebih Junho. Ia tidak bisa duduk diam. Ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu sambil sesekali melihat ke dalam rauangan. Chansung dan Nickhun yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya bertanya pada Junho.

"Hyung" panggil Chansung.

Junho mengalihkan operhatiannya pada dua member yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. "Hnn" sahutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Junsu hyung? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Chansung khawatir.

Junho menatap Chansung dan Nickhun bergantian lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Junsu hyung... ia menderita asma" jawabnya lirih.

Chansung dan Nickhun membelalak tak percaya. "ka... kau bercanda kan" tanya Nickhun tak percaya.

Junho menatap kedua rekannya tajam "Aku serius. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?" salaknya. "Aku kesal dia tidak mau mendengarku. Selalu saja keras kepala padahal kondisinya begitu" ujarnya lagi. Kini bicaranya lebih lunak.

"J... Junho..."

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sebagai temannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku benci diriku. Benci diriku yang tak berguna ini" lirihnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia terduduk didepan pintu. "Aku benci ini..."

"Junho, sudahlah... jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus?" ujar Nickhun mencoba menenangkan Junho. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Junho yang biasanya tenang bisa bereaksi seperti ini.

**(Chansung POV)**

Asma? Jadi selama ini Junsu hyung menderita Asma? Pantas saja ia selalu kelihatan pucat dan kehabisan nafas saat latihan. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan kepada kami? Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak sadar? Kau benar-benar bodoh Hwang Chansung!

Taecyeon hyung dan Wooyoung hyung juga sudah menyusul kami. Sama seperti ku dan Nickhun hyung, mereka sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa selama ini Junsu hyung menderita Asma. Selain itu Junho hyung terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya meskipun dokter bilang keadaan Junsu hyung sudah lebih baik, tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang akan menguras tenaganya. Aku rasa jika aku ada di posisi Junho hyung sekarang, aku asti akan menyalahkan diriku juga.

"Chansung, ayo masuk kedalam. Kita sudah boleh meilhat keadaannya" ajak Wooyoung hyung.

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Kembali kualihkan perhatianku pada Junho hyung yang masih terduduk lemas di kursi. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu? Dimana Junho hyung yang kukenal? Dan kenapa dia juga tahu bahwa Junsu hyung menderita Asma dan tidak memberitahukannya kepada kami?

"Hyung, kau tidak masuk?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum pilu. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang" jawabnya.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Junsu hyung.

"Mianhae... aku sudah menyembunyikan hal ini pada kalian" suara Junsu hyung menyambutku. "Sudahlah hyung, yang penting sekarang kau tidak apa-apa" jawab Wooyoung hyung.

"Benar hyung, sekarang pikirkan saja kesehatanmu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi" selaku. Junsu hyung menatapku kaget. Berarti memang benar, tapi kenapa Junho hyung bisa tahu?

"Gomawo Chansung-ah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini tanpa kusadari sangat indah dan lembut.

"Cheon hyung" jawabku tersenyum.

Kami pun membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi. Benar-benar ciri khas Junsu hyung. Ia tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir sehingga tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya pada kami. Lalu bagaimana dengan Junho hyung. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

CEKLEK!

Pintu kembali terbuka. Bisa kulihat Junho hyung berdiri disana dengan wajah tenang dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

**(Junsu POV)**

"Apa kau sudah baikan hyung?" tanya Junho sambil mendekatiku. Sepertinya dia khawatir sekali.

"Ne, gomawo Junho-ah" balasku. Ia pun tersenyum membalasnya. Kuperhatikan dia lebih seksama lagi. Matanya merah. Kenapa?

"hyung, bukannya apa-apa. Kami mengerti perasaanmu, tapi untuk selanjutnya kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu latihan seperti biasanya. Menyanyi saja pasti sudah menguras nafasmu" tiba-tiba saja Nickhun membicarakan hal yang paling kutakutkan selama ini.

"Benar hyung, kami minta maaf. Untuk selanjutnya aku rasa hyung istirahat dulu dan jangan ikut menari dengan kami hingga penyakitmu benar-benar sembuh" tambah Taecyeon.

"Tapi... " selaku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian hyung. Tidak hanya Junho saja yang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kami semua juga" tegas Wooyoung. Tak kusangka dia bisa berkata tegas.

Aku menunduk. Tak berani menatap mereka semua termasuk Junho. Mungkinkah selama ini Junho mengetahui tentang penyakitku sehingga tadi ia berkata seperti itu? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Junho-ah" panggilku. Kutatap matanya yang merah entah kenapa.

"hnn" sahutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku menderita Asma?" tanyaku.

Ia terbelalak. Jelas kalau ia tak menyangka aku akan menanyakan hal itu. Yang lain juga menatapnya. Jelas bahwa mereka juga penasaran. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat obatmu hyung. Obatmu itu sama dengan obat yang dulu ku konsumsi saat masih sekolah dasar. Sama denganmu, aku juga pernah menderita asma sepertimu hyung" jawabnya.

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia tahu hanya gara-gara obat yang ku konsumsi. Dan apa yang baru saja kudengar? Dia pernah menderita asma juga?

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan Junho. Kau bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat obatnya" ujar Wooyoung takjub.

Yah... kurasa siapapun pasti akan takjub dengannya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal. Tapi apa?

TBC lagi dan lagi #plak

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 4/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereke milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : "Sebenarnya... aku... menyukai Junsu hyung" Junho memutuskan menyerah saat mengetahui perasaan Chansung dan berjanji untuk membantu sang maknae. Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 4 **

**(Author POV)**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Junsu sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sesuai dengan perkataan rekan-rekannya. Ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan latihan lagi kecuali latihan vocal. Bagaimanapun dia adalah lead vocal, lagipula pihak manajemen juga sudah memberi izin hingga asmanya tidak pernah kambuh lagi.

Saat ini, Junsu sedang melihat rekan-rekannya latihan dance. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tentu saja yang lain melarangnya. Terlebih-lebih Chansung dan Junho.

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat bosan" ujar Wooyoung saat istirahat.

"memang bosan. Aku ingin ikut menari juga..." jawabnya.

"Hyung, sabarlah. Kata dokter, beberapa minggu lagi kalau keadaanmu semakin baik, kau boleh untuk latihan lagi" ujar Chansung, mengingat kata-kata dokter yang memeriksa Junsu.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan duduk diam disini padahal kalian semua latihan" ujarnya senang.

"Benar-benar, kau ini tidak bisa diam ya hyung" ujar Nickhun dan Taecyeon bersamaan sehingga membuat Wooyoung menatap tajam keduanya.

"wae?" tanya Nickhun polos.

"Aniya, hanya merasa aneh saja" jawab Wooyoung agak ketus. Junsu dan Chansung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau ini aneh" komentar Taecyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wooyoung.

Sementara itu, Junho hanya menyendiri di anak tangga. Tak berniat untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Chansung yang menyadari Junho tidak bergabung bersama mereka, mendekati Junho dan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Chansung.

Junho menatap sang maknae kemudian tersenyum. "Aniyo, aku sedang berpikir" jawabnya.

Chansung mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Junho selidik. "kau sedang ada masalah ya hyung?" tanyanya.

Junho menggeleng. "sama sekali tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aniyo, hanya saja hyung terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya" jawabnya lalu melabuhkan dirinya disebelah Junho. "Aku bersyukur kalau memang seperti itu hyung" tambahnya lagi.

Junho mengacak-acak rambut lembut Chansung. "Kau jangan terlalu banya berpikir Chansung-ah, nanti stress" ujarnya lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

Chansung tersenyum melihat Junho. "Hyung, boleh aku bercerita padamu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja saeng, kau mau cerita apa?"

Chansung menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya... aku... menyukai Junsu hyung"

**(Junho POV)**

"Sebenarnya... aku... menyukai Junsu hyung"

DEGG!

Apa katanya tadi? Menyukai Junsu hyung? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Kutatap Chansung tak percaya. "Benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan diriku.

Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Jangan cerita-cerita pada yang lain ya hyung, aku mengatakannya padamu karena aku yakin kau takkan mengecewakanku" ujarnya.

Aku menunduk, tak mau menatapnya. Karena jika aku menatapnya maka selesailah semuanya. Mataku takkan mungkin bisa berbohong.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" panggilnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu memaksakan diriku tersenyum. "Tenang saja Chansung-ah. Aku pasti akan membantumu" ujarku.

"Cheongmal? Gomawo hyung" ujarnya senang sambil memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Ne... aku akan membantumu, jadi jangan sungkan padaku" tambahku lagi sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

Ia tersenyum manis. Benar-benar tulus dan tampak seperti anak-anak. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyakitinya. Dia sangat mempercayaiku. Sudah saatnya aku menyudahi ini semua.

"Ya! Junho-ah! Chansung-ah! Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya" panggil Taecyeon hyung.

"Ne hyung, kami segera kesana" jawab Chansung. "Ayo hyung, kita latihan lagi" ajaknya padaku. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Kami pun bangkit dan mulai latihan kembali.

Disela-sela latihan, kulihat Junsu hyung menatap kami semua sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aku sukai. Andai saja senyum itu ia tunjukkan hanya padaku. Sayang sekarang aku tak bisa lagi mengharapkannya. Aku harus mundur dan membunuh perasaan ini sebelum hatiku tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Berhenti berharap senyum itu hanya untukku seorang.

**(Author POV)**

Junho membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Ia menggeliat kuat, sedikit mengeluh kenapa ia harus terbangun begini pagi. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, dan meneguk segelas penuh air mineral untuk melegakan dahaganya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja makan, sejurus kemudian matanya membulat menatap ruang tamu.

Tidak aneh baginya jika melihat Wooyoung dan Chansung bergeletakan di ruang tamu, karena mereka memang sering begitu. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah, apa yang Junsu lakukan tidur di sofa seperti itu? Junho menatap lantai, dimana Chansung berguling nyenyak di tempatnya.

"Mana Wooyoung hyung?" bisik Junho heran sambil melihat kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok Wooyoung yang biasanya mendiami sofa dimalam hari. Ia menatap televisi yang masih menyala, lalu ia pun meraih remote dan mematikannya.

Tatapan Junho kembali jatuh pada Junsu. Ia menghampirinya, lalu berlutut di hadapan sofa, menatap wajah Junsu lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tetaplah sehat seperti ini, hyung," bisik Junho. Junho menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangannya, baru saja ia akan membelai pipi Junsu ketika ia teringat akan Chansung. Junho menghentikan gerakannya, lalu dengan segera menurunkan tangannya dan melirik Chansung yang masih tertidur. Junho kembali menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Junsu. Ia bangkit, mengambil selimut di kamarnya dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyampirkannya pada Junsu. Junho kembali menatap Junsu dan tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Junsu berharap ia mendengar.

"Tetaplah tersenyum," bisiknya seraya tersenyum pilu. "Meski bukan untukku.." Junho menarik tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ppabo..." bisik Junsu seraya menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

TBC lagi... Mian kalo pendek

**Balasan Review :**

**Sarilovesteukie : **choneun sari imnida... mian br review sekarang.. aq review sekaligus ya.. ceritanya bagus kok... aq suka cerita2 yg ada sakit2nya trus member yg lain jd khawatir *reader aneh*  
>jd penasaran apa yg terjadi selanjutnya ma junsu oppa ma junho oppa. kasian junsu oppa sampe pingsan segala.. kayaknya dah ada benih2 cinta buat junho oppa apalagi junho oppa rela bopong junsu oppa yg pingsan..<br>lanjut ya..  
>gomawo<p>

_**Jawab : Annyeong sari ^^**_

_**Junho emang udah suka sama Junsu, makanya dia rela berbuat begitu **_

**StellaSJ : **Wiw udah chap 3 !

Loh si junho jg prnah punya asma pas kecil ? Bakal kambuh gak kyk junsu ?

Hehe lanjut ya chingu~ !

_**Jawab : iya, tenang… pada kasus Junho asmanya gak akan kambuh lagi kok ^^**_

**Dark Desnity No. 10 doesn't login : **yak, salam kenal!:)

saya tamara..

fic 2pm jarang banget,ini fic prtm yg kubaca lho..bagus ficnya..

keep writing ya..d tunggu update-nya!:)

_**Jawab : salam kenal tamara ^^**_

_**Iya, emang jarang dan susah nyarinya. **__**Makasih atas reviewnya ^^**_

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 5/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : Junsu ternyata menyukai Junho dan menceritakannya pada Chansung. Junho yang berniat menolong sang Maknae malah cemburu. Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 5**

**(Chansung POV)**

Aku senang Junho hyung menepati kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar membantuku agar bisa bersama dengan Junsu hyung, tapi sejak saat itu juga dia tidak mau menatapku langsung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, setiap kutanya dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Junho hyung sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya.

Sama seperti sekarang ini, kami sedang ada dikamarnya sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjai member lain. Meskipun tenang tetap saja dia punya sisi jahil juga. Aku sering menjadi targetnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung, memangnya siapa yang mau kau jahili hari ini?" tanyaku. Seingatku Junho hyung jarang sekali menjahili Junsu hyung. Malah sebaliknya, Junsu hyung yang mengerjainya.

"aku ingin balas dendam pada Junsu hyung. Seenaknya saja menipuku kemaren" jawabnya kesal.

"menipu? Memangnya Junsu hyung bilang apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"dia bilang dia mau mentraktirku di supermarket. Tidak tahunya dia hanya menyuruhku membawa barang belanjaan. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" ceritanya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi aneh sekali. Padahal kemaren aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Junsu hyung belanja, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan barang yang dibelinya tidak banyak. Tapi dia malah menelpon Junho hyung yang baru saja selesai syuting 'Dream Team' untuk menemaninya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Chansung-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begitu?" tanya Junho hyung mengembalikan pikiranku.

"a... aniyo. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu" jawabku.

"oh..." ujar Junho hyung.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku.

Lagi, Junho hyung langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda-benada yang kami persiapkan untuk rencana bodoh kami.

"Karena kau itu dongsaengku Chansung-ah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

Aku menggeleng. "hanya penasaran saja hyung" jawabku.

Yah benar, aku memang penasaran sekali kenapa Junho hyung begitu cepat mengatakan dia mau membantuku tanpa menanyakan kenapa aku bisa menyukai Junsu hyung. Selain itu sikapnya pada Junsu hyung benar-benar berubah, seperti menjauhinya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Otakku ini tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

**(Author POV)**

Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Chansung dan Nickhun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Junho dan Junsu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena Junho tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa melirik Junsu saat sang lead vocal menyapanya.

"Ya! Junho-ah! Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Junsu kesal. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Junho memang tidak mau menatap Junsu dan Chansung

"Memangnya aku harus menatapmu hyung? Tidakkan? Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat!" jawab Junho tak kalah kesal. Ia berlalu ke kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu.

"Aiissh... dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! Terserah padamu saja! Kau tak mau bicara denganku juga tak apa! Dasar Bodoh!" hardik Junsu lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang juga menjadi korban pembantingan.

Empat member yang lainnya hanya bisa mengelus dada mereka yang kaget karena ulah Junho dan Junsu yang membanting pintu.

"Mereka berdua itu kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba masalahnya bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Wooyoung bingung.

"molla hyung, padahal dari tadi mereka tidak apa-apa" jawab Chansung.

"Bukankah menurut kalian sikap Junho belakangan ini agak aneh? Ia terkesan seperti menjauhi Junsu hyung" ujar Taecyeon tiba-tiba.

"benar juga ya, padahal sebelumnya ia perhatian sekali sama Junsu hyung. Apa dia salah makan?" tambah Nickhun dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Mungkin memang ada yang salah" bisik Chansung tidak sengaja.

Yang lainnya langsung menatap Chansung penasaran. "Apa maksudmu Chansung-ah?" tanya Wooyoung.

Chansung langsung menyesali kata-katanya. "M...Maksudku... mungkin saja Junho hyung memang salah makan" jawabnya tergagap.

Wooyoung, Nickhun dan Taecyeon kecewa mendengar jawaban Chansung.

"Kau ini... kami pikir kau tahu sesuatu" ujar Nickhun menghempaskan badannya ke pangkuan Wooyoung.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau!" hardik Wooyoung. Nickhun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sementara Taecyeon geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap manja Nickhun.

Lain dengan Chansung, ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Melihat Junho tak mau menatapnya dan Junsu membuatnya penasaran ada apa dengan Junho. Sejak kejadian dirumah sakit dulu, ia tidak pernah melihat Junho yang dulu lagi. Begitu pun dengan Junsu. Tak pernah ia melihat Junsu semarah ini sebelumnya.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian hyung?' batinnya.

**(Junsu POV)**

Aku mengotak-atik komputer dengan kesal. Awalnya aku berharap mungkin saja dengan mengerjakan komposing lagu hatiku akan lebih enakkan. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Hatiku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

Apa maksudnya dia bersikap seperti ini setelah berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa yang kau khawatirkan Junho? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Ada apa denganmu?

Tanpa kusadari airmataku jatuh begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini begitu membuatku menderita?

Pintu diketuk pelan.

"Hyung?" suara Chansung memanggil suaraku dengan nyaring. Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku dengan ujung baju, dan kupandang monitor lekat-lekat.

"Aku masuk ya?" katanya ragu. Kemudian kenop pintu kamarku memutar dan pintu pun terbuka. Chansung melongok masuk, dan menatapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanyanya lugu. Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu, jika aku bicara suaraku akan sangat bergetar, dan itu akan membongkar semuanya. Membongkar, bahwa aku menangis. Chansung berjalan menghampiriku, lalu duduk di ranjangku. Ia melipat kakinya, lalu menopang kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, hyung?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku sedikit malas. Chansung menghela nafas.

"Antara kau dan Junho hyung... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chansung. Jantungku berdetak tidak nyaman, aku terdiam.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah," kata Chansung sedikit kecewa. Ia bangkit, namun segera kutahan tangannya dan kutatap wajahnya.

"Ani, tinggallah.. Aku butuh seseorang untuk kuajak bicara," kataku seraya bangkit dari kursiku dan memintanya untuk kembali duduk di ranjang sementara aku duduk disampingnya. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding dengan satu helaan nafas panjang. Kau gila, Junsu... Kau sudah gila...

Chansung menatapku. "Jadi kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Baru hendak kukeluarkan unek-unekku ketika pintu kamarku terbuka. Junho berdiri disitu, menatapku dan Chansung bergantian.

"Hyung..." panggil Chansung.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyaku kasar. Junho menatapku tajam, lalu membuang muka.

"Wooyoung!" sahutnya keras sembari kembali menutup pintu sama kerasnya. Chansung menatapku, sementara aku segera membuang muka dan mengatur nafasku yang sudah berderu, berkeinginan untuk menghajar Junho. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu tak acuh padaku belakangan ini. Junho ya... Tidakkah kau tahu, aku tidak butuh siapa pun disini selain kau... Kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Hyung?" panggil Chansung sambil meraih pundakku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chansung ah..." sergahku. Kenapa suaraku begitu bergetar? Kenapa jantungku begitu berdenyut nyeri? Kenapa?

"Aku tahu," kata Chansung kemudian. "Ini berkaitan dengan Junho hyung, bukan?" Dengan cepat kuangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, namun ada sesuatu pada senyuman itu. Rasa pilu?

"Chansung ah..." desahku. Chansung menghela nafas.

"Kami semua merasakannya, hyung," potong Chansung. "Junho hyung memang berubah." Aku kembali terdiam.

"Ne," sahutku.

"Ia menjauh dariku... Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu..."

"Aku rindu dia yang begitu perhatian," kataku kemudian. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku. Kutatap Chansung yang masih menatapku. "Mungkin ini juga salahku.."

"Mengapa menjadi salahmu?" tanya Chansung. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku begitu keras kepala," jawabku. "Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa kalian begitu mengkhawatirkan aku... Bahwa aku mungkin akan membuat kalian semua pusing... Namun aku hanya ingin menari bersama kalian di atas panggung, aku tidak ingin santai disaat kalian berlatih keras." Chansung meraih tanganku.

"Hyung... Kau bodoh..." "Eh?" Chansung tersenyum, mengembangkan senyumannya yang manis. "Kau masih bisa menari bersama kami, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu batasanmu, karena aku-ani, kami tidak ingin kau menderita."

"Ya, kurasa begitu," sahutku lemas. "Aku sudah begitu egois.. Hingga Junho pun... ani... hingga aku membuat kalian pusing begini. Mianhae..."

"Hyung," panggil Chansung. Aku mendongak.

"Hnn?"

"Apa mungkin... Kau menyukai Junho hyung?" tanya Chansung. Aku tersentak, kutatap wajah Chansung, tatapannya tajam padaku. Tidak pernah kulihat ia seserius ini. Aku tahu, aku tidak pandai berbohong, kuakui aku memang menyukai Junho dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Ne," sahutku kemudian. "Aku menyukainya..." Chansung menatapku lama, namun kemudian senyumannya kembali terkembang.

"Sudah kuduga!" kekehnya. "Baiklah! Biarkan dongsaengmu ini membantu kalian!"

"Chansung ah..."

"Gottcheongmal!" tukasnya. Ia bangkit lalu beranjak menuju pintu. "Aku akan berusaha keras agar kalian bersama! Yaksokhae!" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo," kataku. Chansung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," kekeh Chansung.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menyusun siasat dulu, ya!"

"Oh," sahutku seraya mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Junho... cepatlah kembali...

**(Chansung POV)**

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kututup pintu kamar Junsu hyung dengan cepat. Sejenak kusandarkan tubuhku yang lemas di pintu itu. Entah mengapa senyumku menghilang.

Seharusnya aku tahu... Hwang Chansung, mengapa kau begitu bodoh?

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Junho hyung dan Junsu hyung menyukai satu sama lain. Seharusnya kau tahu itu dari cara mereka saling menatap. Seharusnya kau tahu sejak dulu.

Mataku terasa panas dan dadaku berdenyut nyeri.

"Chansung ah?" panggil Nickhun hyung. Aku mendongak. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aniyo," tukasku seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"Aku sakit perut."

"Lha?"

"Aku ke WC dulu, ya, hyung!" kataku sambil melarikan diriku ke WC. Kubuka pintu WC dengan cepat, menutupnya dengan segera dan memutar kunci. Nafasku berderu kencang, air mataku sudah meleleh. Kuputar keran westafel dan kubiarkan diriku menangis.

Menenggelamkan suara tangisanku dengan suara deras air dari keran. Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati? Apakah perasaan ini yang sudah kuberikan kepada Junho hyung? Aku sungguh tidak tahu diri...

Kutekan dadaku yang nyeri. Kududukan diriku di kloset yang tertutup, kemudian kubenamkan wajahku pada tadahan kedua tanganku. Membiarkan sakit hati ini meluruh dengan semua air mata yang kukeluarkan hari ini.

**(Junho POV)**

Keparat!

Kubanting pintu atap dan kuhela nafasku panjang. Kutatap langit yang sedikit mendung di atasku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Chansung, tapi mengapa perasaan sakit ini masih begitu terasa olehku? Lee Junho kau tolol! Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi Junsu hyung, maka hadapilah konsekuensinya jika Chansung menjadi dekat dengannya!

Sialan...

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan rasa marahku? Aku bukan diriku yang biasanya. Sangat lumrah bagi Chansung untuk berada di kamar Junsu hyung tadi. Ya, karena mereka adalah calon pasangan, bukan? Namun mengapa emosi ini begitu meledak-ledak? Seakan aku ingin membunuh Chansung... Seakan aku ingin menghempaskan tubuh Chansung dan menculik Junsu hyung untuk diriku sendiri?

Bajingan kau Junho...

Hyung macam apa kau ini? Apakah kau bajingan yang mau menjilat ludahmu sendiri? Aniyo... Aku adalah orang yang terpelajar dan aku tahu apa arti dari komitmen.. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Chansung.. Tidak dongsaengku yang satu itu..

Kutundukkan wajahku, menatap sebuah tetesan air di depan kakiku. Hujan? Kuangkat wajahku menatap langit yang masih mendung. Aniyo. Tidak hujan. Kemudian kusentuh pipiku. Basah... Sial, apakah aku menangis? Untuk siapa air mata ini? Air mata apa ini?

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku kepada langit.

Jebal... Biarkan Chansung dan Junsu hyung bahagia.. Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk menghilang? Hei, perasaan bodoh? Mengapa kau masih berdiam ditempatmu?

Semakin lama tangisku semakin kuat. Kudekap mulutku dan kuhajar dadaku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun menangis di bawah hujan.

TBC

**Balasan Review :**

**Sarilovesteukie : **Yeeee...

Akhirnya apdet lg...

Wah2 cinta segitiga nih..

Tp si junsu suka sm junho kan?

Trus chansung sm siapa dong?

Hrsnya junho g nyerah dong...

Chansung-ah hrs ngalah sm junho oppa ya?

Kan junsu oppa ma junho oppa saling suka?

*ditendang ma chansung*

Abaikan komen yg terakhir ya..

Lanjut ya..

_**Jawab : **__**iya, di chapter ini juga udah ketahuan gimana perasaan Junsu ke Junho.**_

**Dark Desnity No. 10 doesn't login : **ne, sudah update..kasihan si junho ya..cinta nya gak kesampaian..update terus ya,saya penasaran dg kisah cinta mereka..Keep writing..:)

_**Jawab : **__**yap, ini udah update lagi ^^**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 6/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : "Jangan korbankan perasaanmu untukku..." "Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung, kau melarangku melakukannya tapi kau sendiri melakukannya. Kau benar-benar bodoh..." CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 6**

**(Author POV)**

"Khun hyung, apa kau melihat Junho?" tanya Wooyoung pada Nikchun yang masih bengong karena melihat tingkah Chansung yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aniyo. Waeyo?" tanya Nickhun.

"Ah... dia kemana sih? Tadi Eunhyuk hyung mencarinya... mau ngajak latihan bareng katanya." ujar Wooyoung agak kesal.

Nickhun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hanya Junho saja?" tanyanya selidik.

"Entahlah... menejer yang berpesan padaku" jawab Wooyoung cepat. "Sudah ya... aku mau cari Junho dulu. Hujan-hujan begini dia pergi kemana sih?" Wooyoung melangkah cepat menuju pintu, namun saat ia membuka pintu, ia kaget melihat keadaan Junho yang basah kuyup.

"J... Junho? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?" tanya Wooyoung kaget sekaligus khawatir.

Junho sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia melangkah melewati Wooyoung dan Nikchun yang menatapnya heran menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung..." panggil Chansung yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Ia kaget melihat Junho pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Lagi-lagi junho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Chansung kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Chansung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Junho menjadi seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia menahan pintu kamar mandi sebelum Junho menutupnya dengan sempurna.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya cepat.

"Nanti saja Chansung-ah... aku mau mandi dulu." jawab Junho pelan tanpa menatap Chansung.

"Baiklah." sahut Chansung lalu membiarkan Junho mengunci pintu.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, bergabung dengan Wooyoung dan Nickhun yang masih kaget melihat Junho.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasa-biasanya dia seperti itu." tanya Nickhun bingung.

"Molla, dia tidak pernah cerita padaku." jawab Wooyoung lalu melabuhkan tubuhnya di samping Nickhun. Ia menatap Chansung yang baru saja datang. "Chansung, apa Junho pernah bercerita padamu?" tanyanya.

Chansung terdiam. Junho tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa selama ini dia lah yang menyebabkan Junho seperti ini.

"Chansung-ah..." panggil Nickhun.

Chansung mengerjap. "Ne hyung. Wae?"

"Apa Junho pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?" tanya Nickhun lagi mengulang pertanyaan Wooyoung.

Chansung menggeleng. "Tidak, Junho hyung tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Tapi..." Chansung tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Wooyoung penasaran.

Chansung menghela nafas. "Bukan apa-apa hyung, nanti aku akan coba menanyakannya." jawab Chansung sambil terseyum lemah.

Wooyoung dan Nickhun kembali kecewa mendengar jawaban Chansung. Sementara itu Chansung bertekad untuk membantu dua hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia tidak mau membuat Junho terluka gara-gara dia. Lagipula ia tahu jika ia memaksakan perasaannya, maka tidak akan ada yang bahagia diantara mereka.

Cukup lama Junho berada di kamar mandi. Meskipun berusaha untuk terlihat lebih baik namun usahanya gagal. Tangisannya sama sekali tidak berhenti. Ia membiarkan air shower membasahi tubuhnya yang semula memang sudah basah kuyup karena diguyur hujan.

"Ayolah Junho... Kau sudah berjanji padanya, jangan kecewakan dia." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menenangkan dirinya setelah menangis keras. Menangisi betapa bodohnya dirinya tidak bisa membunuh perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada dalam dirinya.

"Apa ada orang didalam?" tiba-tiba suara Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Junho menghela nafas panjang, berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Ne hyung, aku di dalam." jawabnya.

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari luar. Setelah sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya, ia pun keluar. Ia kaget saat melihat Junsu berada di depan pintu. Tak beda dengannya, Junsu pun terlihat kaget karena Junho tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

Junsu menatap Junho, mata mereka bertemu, namun kemudian Junho dengan segera memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau masuk, hyung?" tanya Junho. Junsu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Oh." sahutnya pelan. Junho menghela nafas.

"Arasso." ujar Junho. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar Junsu bisa melewatinya, namun Junsu diam tak bergeming ditempat. "Hyung, permisi..."

"Junho ah.." panggil Junsu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghalangi tubuh Junho.

"Wae?" tanya Junho. Junsu menggigit bibirnya lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara.

"Bisa kita bicara? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." kata Junsu. Junho tidak langsung menjawab. Sebagian dari hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menerima tawaran itu, namun sebagian lagi menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu.

'Ingat Chansung, Junho,' batin Junho. Ia menatap Junsu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, mianhae." tukas Junho datar sambil mendorong tubuh Junsu kesisi dan berjalan melewatinya. Junsu terdiam, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah dipelupuk mata. Junsu memejamkan matanya, kemudian merengut dadanya, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menangis.

Junho berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia menyampirkan handuknya di atas kepala, membiarkan wajahnya tertutupi hingga tidak seorang pun sadar ia tengah menahan tangis. 'Mianhae, hyung...' batinnya lagi. Tangannya yang gemetar dengan cepat ia arahkan menuju kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?" sapa Chansung yang mendongakkan kepalanya dari PSP ditangannya.

Junho mengangguk lalu mengambil selembar pakaian lalu memakainya. "Kau menunggu disini?" tanya Junho agak heran.

Chansung mengangguk lalu menghentikan permainannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun menatap Junho yang kini kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu hyung?" tanya Chansung sambil melipat kakinya.

Junho menatap Chansung heran kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Junho kembali.

"A... apa kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta dan kemudian patah hati?" tanya Chansung hati-hati.

Junho tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Chansung tajam, mencari alasan kenapa tiba-tiba sang maknae bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Chansung-ah? Apa Junsu hyung menolakmu?" tanya Junho selidik.

Chansung menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu saja karena hyung jarang bercerita tentang hal itu padaku" sanggahnya.

Junho menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk disebelah Chansung. "Ne, aku pernah merasakannya" jawabnya lirih.

"Pasti rasanya sakit sekali?" ujar Chansung.

Junho menggeleng. "Awalnya memang sakit, tapi jika kau melihatnya bahagia maka kau juga akan ikut merasa bahagia" sanggahnya.

Chansung menatap Junho nanar. Ingin ia menangis sambil memeluk hyung nya yang satu ini. Junho sudah sangat baik padanya hingga mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf karena sikap egoisnya. Namun semua itu ia tahan demi kedua hyungnya.

"Gomawo." ujar Chansung sambil tersenyum.

Junho mendongak, menatap Chansung tajam. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Chansung terdiam sesaat. "Untuk semuanya yang sudah kau lakukan untukku." sahutnya.

Junho tersenyum. "Tak perlu berterima kasih Chansung-ah, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu. Kau ini kan sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri." jawab Junho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chansung yang agak panjang. Chansung pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung, sekarang kau tidak perlu membantuku untuk bersama Junsu hyung lagi." ujar Chansung.

Junho tersentak kaget. Ia memandang Chansung tak percaya. "Wae? Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Junsu hyung?" tanyanya kaget.

Chansung menggeleng. "Aniyo."

"Jadi kau benar di tolak olehnya?" tanya Junho lagi.

"Tidak juga." jawab Chansung.

Junho menatap Chansung, ia tak mengerti kenapa Chansung tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Chansung tersenyum pilu. "Aku sudah memutuskan menyerah hyung, Junsu hyung menyukai orang lain." jawabnya lirih.

Junho menyandar lemas. "Begitu..." bisiknya lirih. "Tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah Chansung-ah. Kau harus berusaha mencapai cintamu." ujar Junho semangat.

Chansung menatap Junho, namun dengan cepat pula Junho mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chansung menggenggam tangan Junho erat.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian berdua hyung."

Junho tersentak. Ia menatap Chansung kaget. "Apa maksudmu Chansung-ah?"

"Aku tahu selama ini hyung menyukai Junsu hyung." jawab Chansung pasti.

"A... Aku tidak.."

"Jangan berbohong hyung, aku bisa melihatnya!" ujar Chansung keras.

Junho terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa Chansung-ah..." ujarnya lirih.

"Bohong!" sanggah Chansung cepat. "Jika kau baik-baik saja, maka kau tidak akan seperti sekarang ini."

Junho bangkit lalu menatap Chansung dan kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan korbankan perasaanmu untukku Chansung-ah, jangan pernah kau lakukan itu." ujarnya lirih lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Junho hyung!" panggil Chansung. "Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung, kau melarangku melakukannya tapi kau sendiri melakukannya. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Tak tahu kah kau bahwa Junsu hyung juga menyukaimu?" ujar Chansung berharap Junho akan mendengarnya.

**(Junsu POV)**

Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir. Kenapa dia menjauhi seperti ini? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Junho? Penolakanmu kemarin sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak bisa berharap lagi sekarang. Meskipun Chansung mengatakan akan membantuku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berharap banyak.

"Junsu hyung, boleh aku masuk?" suara ketukan dan panggilan Taecyeon memaksaku untuk menghapus air mataku dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Masuk saja." jawabku parau. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada keyboard yang ada di samping komputer saat Taecyeon memasuki kamar agar ia tidak bisa melihat air mataku.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung, tadi manejer bilang kau sudah boleh latihan lagi bersama kami." ujarnya.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bosan hanya latihan vokal tiap hari." ujarku senang. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan. Kuharap karena kesibukan latihan nanti, aku bisa melupakan masalahku meskipun aku tau itu sulit.

**(Author POV)**

Wooyoung mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Junho perlahan.

"Junho-ah, aku masuk ya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Takut jika nanti Junho marah padanya mengingat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertengkar dengan Junsu.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, ia menatap Junho yang berbaring menghadap dinding di tempat tidur.

"Junho, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wooyoung khawatir. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Junho terpuruk seperti sekarang setelah kejadian di rumah sakit dulu.

Junho mengangguk."Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya seraya berbalik menghadap Wooyoung.

Wooyoung kaget melihat wajah Junho yang lebih keruh dibandingkan saat pulang tadi

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Junho sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Ah, itu, tadi manejer bilang Junsu hyung sudah boleh latihan lagi hari ini." jawab Wooyoung. Junho menatap Wooyoung tak percaya.

"Cheongmal?" tanyanya tak percaya. Wooyoung mengangguk.

"Ne" jawabnya. Junho tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ujarnya senang.

Wooyoung nyaris saja tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar, namun sejurus kemudian ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo! Kita latihan sekarang" ajak Wooyoung.

Junho mengangguk menjawabnya. Ada rasa lega dalam dirinya, namun rasa sedih dan cemas jauh lebih dominan. Ia bertekad akan terus membantu Chansung meskipun Chansung sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Selain itu ia tidak ingin Chansung juga melakukan hal bodoh sepertinya.

TBC

**Balasan Review :**

**Fuuyuki Azuka**** : **yo!

Hihi, I like it!

Jangan update lama-lama, ya?

Kalau sempat, lanjutkan. Cz, aku penasaran^^

Gomawo

_**Jawab :**__** ini gak lama kan? Makasih review nya ^^**_

**StellaSJ ****: **Wa Junho ngambekan deh ,kalo suka ya dikejar dong sampe dapet .

Aaaa chansung baik hati banget :')

Yah semoga happy ending deh

Update ya chingu

_**Jawab :**__** Iya nih, dia gak jujur. Kena sendiri deh #plak**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 7/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : Sesuai keputusan dan janjinya, Chansung mengajak Junsu dan Junho makan diluar lalu meninggalkan keduanya agar bisa bicara empat mata. Apa yang terjadi antara keduanya? CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 7**

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Nickhun pada Junsu yang baru saja melekatkan jaket pada kulitnya. Junsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Mulla, Chansung mengajakku makan di luar." jawab Junsu. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

Nickhun menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya bertanya saja." jawabnya. "Mana Chansung?" Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. Chansung-ah! Ppali!" serunya.

Pintu kamar Chansung terbuka, ia keluar dengan terburu-buru sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Mianhae," kekehnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita pergi, hyung~!"

"Oh! Hei! Chamka!" seru Wooyoung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Kalian melihat Junho? Dari tadi pagi aku tidak lihat dia," tanya Wooyoung. "Heran aku, kemana perginya bocah itu?"

"Tidak lihat." jawab Junsu cepat.

"Aku juga tidak." timpal Nickhun.

"Chansung?" tanya Wooyoung.

Chansung tersenyum. "Sudahlah, hyung, Junho hyung 'kan sudah besar! Biarkan saja kenapa, sih?" kekeh Chansung. Ia meraih tangan Junsu dan menariknya. "Kami pergi, ya?"

"Kalian baik-baiklah di rumah," kata Junsu sambil membiarkan Chansung menarik tangannya pergi.

Pintu tertutup ketika Nickhun menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap kepergian mereka dengan sebal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wooyoung.

Nickhun mendelik padanya. "Tidak apa-apa," tukasnya pendek sambil meloyor pergi.

Wooyoung menghela nafas. "Khun-ah~!" panggilnya sambil mengejar Nickhun yang tampak jengkel.

**(Chansung POV)**

"Kau mau membawa aku kemana, sih?" tanya Junsu hyung. Aku yang berjalan disebelahnya hanya tersenyum riang.

"Sudahlah, hyung, kau diam saja dan biarkan aku menraktirmu." jawabku. Junsu hyung menghela nafas.

"Kau memang anak yang baik." kekehnya sambil mengacak rambutku. Akan kukenang tiap detikku bersamanya mulai saat ini. Akan kukenang tiap sensasi getaran yang kurasakan darinya mulai saat ini.

"Aku memang baik." sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Jangan samakan aku dengan maknae-nya Super Junior, ya!" Tawa Junsu hyung meledak seketika.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" kikiknya geli. Aku senang ia sudah bisa tertawa lagi.

"Oh," sahutku pura-pura jengkel. Junsu hyung kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Aigoo! Kau mana boleh seperti dia? Aku senang kau adalah kau, Chansung ah!" kekeh Junsu hyung.

Jujur saja, hatiku berdesir gembira ketika mendengar kalimatnya itu. Senyumku tidak bisa berhenti terkembang. Terima kasih, hyung, karena sudah membuatku begini bahagia.

"Hyung," panggilku. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum. "Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau tersenyum lagi," kataku seraya kembali mengembangkan senyumku.

"Gomawo." Junsu hyung tersenyum.

"Aniyo," tukasnya. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Wae?" tanyaku. "Karena kau sudah membuatku tersenyum lagi." jawabnya.

Jantungku kembali berpacu kuat. Ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah dari perasaan ini. Memang tidak mudah seperti membalikkan udang dalam wajan.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, hyung." tuntutku.

"Berjanji apa?" Junsu hyung menatapku keheranan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum, karena wajahmu sangat buruk kalau bibirmu tertekuk." ujarku. Junsu hyung tertawa.

"Arasso, arasso..." kekehnya. "Yaksokhae."

"Nah! Kita sudah tiba!" seruku sambil menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah kafe mungil di tengah kota. Junsu hyung menatapku.

"Wah! Aku suka sekali tempat ini!" serunya. Aku membusungkan dada, berniat menyombongkan diri.

"Tentu saja! Maka itu aku membawamu kemari!" kekehku. Ya, selain itu aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu hari ini disini, ditempat kesayanganmu dan Junho hyung ini.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Arasso." sahut Junsu hyung begitu kutarik tangannya. Kami duduk di sebuah meja untuk berempat, ketika baru saja menempelkan bokong kami pada kursi besi di bawah kami, Junsu hyung menatapku heran.

"Kita 'kan hanya berdua, kenapa duduk di meja empat kursi?" tanya Junsu hyung. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Terasa lebih luas, hyung." candaku. Junsu hyung menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Dasar." kekehnya.

"Hyung, pesanlah dulu, aku ke WC sebentar, ya?" kataku. Junsu hyung mengangguk.

"Cepat kembali, ya." katanya. Kuanggukan kepalaku seraya bangkit. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mejanya itu dan akhirnya aku menunggu.

Ponselku berbunyi, menandakan telepon masuk.

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku.

"Chansung ah, kau dimana? Aku sudah di depan kafe-nya." kata Junho hyung. Aku bisa melihatnya berkacak pinggang di depan kafe. Kusunggingkan senyumanku.

"Masuk saja, hyung." kataku. "Aku duduk di kursi dekat kolam ikan."

"Oh, arasso." kataku. "Jangan pesan makanan dulu, ya!"

"Ara, ara." kekehku. Kuturunkan tanganku, kupandangi Junho hyung yang masih mencariku. Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi... Junho hyung menghampiri kursiku dan Junsu hyung, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Junsu hyung, lalu mereka saling pandang dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, karena mataku begitu kabur karena air mata.

**(Junsu POV)**

Dasar Chansung. Bisa saja dia membawaku kemari.

Aku sedang memilah-milah menu untuk kusantap nanti. Kira-kira Chansung akan memesan apa, ya? Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan aku makan berdasarkan harganya juga, bisa-bisa Chansung tekor nanti kalau aku tidak tahu diri.

Kulirik arlojiku, sudah hampir 10 menit dia di dalam WC, apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah dia buang air besar? Haha. Bodoh, mungkin mengantri.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Maaf lama, Chansung ah," helanya. Kubalikkan kepalaku, dan aku terperanjat begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapanku. Junho. Ia menatapku dengan kaget.

"Junho-ah..."

"Hyung..?" Junho cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari pundakku.

"Apa yang kau-?"

"Aku dan Chansung..-" jawabanku terputus. Chansung..? Apa jangan-jangan ini semua idenya? Mempertemukan aku dan Junho seperti ini adalah idenya? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Junho menggigit bibirnya.

"Chansung memintaku kemari," jawabnya enggan. "Dia mengajakku makan siang."

Sejenak aku merasa senang karena Junho ada disini, namun aku sadar mungkin keadaannya akan menjadi aneh antara aku dan Junho.

"Oh..." sahutku.

"Hyuung~~!" seru Chansung sambil melompat keluar dari koridor menuju WC. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Chansung-ah!" protesku dan Junho bersamaan. "Kenapa?" tanya Chansung cengar-cengir sambil memposisikan dirinya di hadapanku.

"Duduk dulu, Junho hyung." Junho terlihat enggan.

"Kalian sedang makan siang.. kupikir lebih baik aku pergi saja," katanya. Chansung buru-buru meraih tangannya dan memaksanya untuk mengisi kursi diantara aku dan Chansung.

"Mana boleh begitu?" protes Chansung. "Aku 'kan mengundang kalian untuk makan bersamaku, bagaimana sih?"

"Arasso." sahut Junho masam.

Aku mulai gelisah, kakiku mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah meja. "Ayo pesan, pesan..." kata Chansung sambil membuka buku menu dengan cepat. "Pelayaaan!"

Setelah kami memesan makanan kami, Chansung pun menatap kami, menatapku lalu beralih pada Junho.

"Kalian sedang sariawan?" tanya Chansung.

"Eh?"

"Kalian tidak bicara, sih," keluhnya jengkel. "Masa sedari tadi hanya aku yang bicara?"

"Aku tidak bicara saat acara makan," jawab Junho sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa.

"Alah, hyung," keluh Chansung. "Santai saja kenapa, sih?"

"Junsu hyung! Kau melamun lagi!" protes Chansung. Aku tersentak.

"Ya?" sahutku. "Aku tidak melamun." Chansung menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal,

"Kalian ini aneh," keluhnya.

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya sebelum akhirnya kami menjalani makan siang yang sunyi.

**(Junho POV)**

Chansung ternyata serius dengan perkataannya kemarin, bahwa ia akan menyerah. Tidak, Chansung, kau tidak boleh berbuat begini hanya untukku. Kau tidak boleh. Akan lebih baik jika aku yang menyerah, dan bukan kau.

Hatiku berdetak tidak nyaman, mengetahui Junsu hyung duduk di sampingku. Bimbang kembali terasa olehku. Tuhan, jika saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu, ingin rasanya kutatap wajahnya meski hanya satu menit. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku sudah selesai dengan kewajibanku menghabiskan makanan di hadapanku, kemudian kutatap Chansung yang sedang meneguk air minumnya.

"Chansung-ah." panggilku.

"Aaaah!" serunya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Waeyo, Chansung-ah?" tanya Junsu hyung. Hatiku sedikit linu mendengar kekhawatirannya pada Chansung.

"Aku ingin pipis lagi!" bisiknya sambil bergidik. "Aah! Aku benci cuaca dingin!"

Ia mendorong kursinya lalu bangkit dan berlari kecil pergi ke arah WC. Kuteguk habis air minumku, dan kutatap piring bekas makanku lekat-lekat, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikiranku teralihkan dari Chansung dan Junsu hyung.

"Dasar Chansung." kekeh Junsu hyung dengan tawa yang terputus. Kurengut tanganku erat-erat.

"Kalau pada awalnya akan mengajakmu dan aku, mengapa tidak bilang saja dari awal?" keluhku.

"Karena dia tahu kau tidak akan datang." jawab Junsu hyung menampar hatiku. Kutatap wajahnya. Ia menunduk. "Bukan begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Meski aku tahu apa maksudmu, hyung. Meski apa yang kau katakan memang benar.

"Kau akan menolak ajakan Chansung begitu kau tahu bahwa ia mengajakku, bukan begitu?" tanya Junsu hyung. "Bukankah kau begitu enggan bertemu denganku?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya pilu, namun ia tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengerti sekarang, Junho."

Kupalingkan wajahku pada piringku lagi. "Meski aku tidak tahu alasanmu menarik diri dariku," katanya lagi. "Namun setidaknya aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku."

Aku pun menggigit bibir. Bukan itu yang kurasakan, hyung! Bukan itu! Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Namun aku hanya ingin Chansung bahagia, dan kau pun bahagia.

"Kuharap kita masih bisa berlaku seperti teman di depan mereka," ujar Junsu hyung. "Aku tidak peduli jika kita tidak saling bicara. Tapi setidaknya, bertemanlah denganku di hadapan sisa member yang lain."

"Kuusahakan." jawabku singkat. Kubuang mukaku jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Tidak bisa lagi kutahan kemarahan yang meluap-luap pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Andai saja aku bisa dewasa dan menerima kekalahanku dengan lapang dada sejak awal. Hubunganku dan Junsu hyung tidak akan seburuk sekarang.

Ponselku berbunyi, panggilan dari Chansung. Kutekan menu 'speakerphone' agar Junsu hyung bisa ikut dengar.

"Yoboseyo," sapaku.

"Hyung! Mianhae! Aku harus pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak! Kalian pulanglah berdua!" seru Chansung.

"Mwo?" tanya Junsu hyung.

"Mianhae, hyung, ini benar-benar urgent! Tenang saja, tagihan makanannya sudah kubayar tadi!" seru Chansung. "Sudah, ya? Daaah!"

"Chansung-ah!" seruku. "Dasar!"

Aku dan Junsu hyung sempat terdiam lama. Hingga kemudian aku bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu hyung. Kutatap dia.

"Pulang, tentu tidak akan pulang bersama bukan?" jawabku sambil lalu. Kuhela nafasku panjang. Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu, hyung... Maafkan aku. Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan Chansung nanti.

TBC

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Listen to My HeartBeat

Part : 8/8 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama doang.

Summary : "Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku setiap kulihat kau bersamanya? Betapa aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang?." Akhirnya perasaan itu terungkapkan. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Pair : Junho x Junsu, Chansung x Junsu (2PM) Slight : KhunYoung.

**Part 8**

**(Author POV)**

Chansung tengah menatap langit ketika pintu atap terbuka dan Junho menghampirinya.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Junho. Chansung menatapnya murung.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku menyerah?" tanya Chansung. Junho mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Junho. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu!"

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau boleh menyerah sementara aku tidak!" tanya Chansung. Junho menatap Chansung.

"Karena kau dongsaengku!" seru Junho. Chansung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maka karena kau hyung-ku aku melakukan ini!" timpal Chansung. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti, hyung? Aku ingin melakukannya untuk kalian."

"Andwae, Chansung-ah, kau tidak boleh melakukannya," sergah Junho kehabisan kata-kata. "Kau tidak boleh menjadi sepertiku. Cukup aku."

Chansung menggeleng. "Shirro!" celanya. "Aku ingin melakukan hal ini karena aku begitu menginginkan Junho hyung-ku yang dulu!" Junho tersentak.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin Junho hyung-ku yang dulu!" ulang Chansung keras. "Aku tidak kenal siapa kau sekarang, aku hanya ingin Junho hyung-ku yang dulu! Kembalikan dia maka aku akan berhenti melakukan ini!"

"Geumanhae!" tukas Junho. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa..."

"Maka terimalah bahwa aku menyerah dan aku ingin menyatukanmu dengan Junsu hyung!" seru Chansung.

"Geumanhae!"

"Hyung... aku tahu kau menyukainya, dan perasaanmu sudah kau pupuk jauh lebih lama dariku, aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu dengan kelakuanku ini. Aku melukaimu, aku membuatmu menderita, aku-"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku tidak menyukainya?" tanya Junho. Chansung terdiam seketika.

"Mwo?"

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI JUNSU HYUNG!" seru Junho. Chansung menatapnya terkejut.

Trak! Pandangan Chansung dan Junho teralihkan. Keduanya terbelalak menatap Junsu yang berdiri di depan pintu atap. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya gemetar dan matanya merah berair.

"Junsu hyung..." desis Junho pilu. Junsu melangkah mundur, ia tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," katanya gugup. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa...!"

Junsu berbalik dan berlari pergi. Pupus sudah segala harapannya. Hancur sudah impiannya saat itu juga. Chansung kembali menatap Junho, lalu menyerbunya dan menghajar pipinya. Junho terjungkal dan terjatuh.

"KAU PENGECUT!" seru Chansung.

Junho menatap Chansung dengan kaget.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, tapi kau begitu pengecut untuk mengakuinya!" seru Chansung murka. Air mata sudah menggenang. "Apa kau pikir dengan berlaku seperti ini tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa? Kau salah! Kau menyakiti Junsu hyung! Kau menyakiti kami! Dan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Junho menatap air mata Chansung yang sudah mengalir deras saking marahnya dia.

"Aku menyerah, hyung! Aku menyerah karena aku peduli padamu! Aku menyerah karena aku peduli pada kebahagiaanmu!" kata Chansung. "Dan aku menyerah karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"M-mwoya?" tanya Junho. Chansung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu... Apa kau tahu sebesar apa Junsu hyung menyukaimu?" teriak Chansung. Hati Junho terasa hancur. Dia sudah begitu menyakiti perasaan orang yang dicintainya, dengan segera air mata pun meleleh dari matanya.

"Apa kau tahu sebesar apa Junsu hyung merindukanmu?" teriak Chansung lagi. "Kenapa begitu bodoh?" Junho menatap Chansung.

"M-mianhae..."

"Bukan aku, hyung. Bukan aku, tapi Junsu hyung!" sergah Chansung.

"Pergilah.."

"Chansung-ah..."

"PERGI!" seru Chansung.

"Junsu hyung begitu terluka, apa kau masih akan membiarkannya? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Pergilah, hyung! Katakan padanya kau mencintainya!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Junho mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kemudian berlari menyusul Junsu. Chansung jatuh terduduk, ia menunduk dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang begitu linu, sementara semakin lama tangisnya semakin keras.

"Junsu hyung!" serunya pada langit. "Junsu hyung!"

"JUNSU HYUNG!" seru Junho. Ia mengejar sosok Junsu yang berlari jauh keluar dari dorm mereka. "HYUNG! CHAMKAMAN!"

Junho tersandung, nyaris ia terjatuh, namun ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengejar Junsu. Kekhawatiran menjalar kesekujur tubuh Junho.

"Hyung! Berhenti berlari dan dengarkan apa yang harus kukatakan!" seru Junho.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan!" sergah Junsu dengan nafas terengah. "Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?"

Dada Junho sudah menderu panas. "Hyung! Berhentilah sebelum kau kehabisan nafas!"

Namun Junsu mengabaikannya. Ia tetap berlari hingga ia terjatuh ketika mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan kecil.

"Hyung!" seru Junho. Ia mempercepat larinya dan menghampiri Junsu yang terjatuh.

"Gwaenchana?"

Junsu mendorong tubuh Junho, dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata. "Pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku? Bukankah kau benci padaku?"

"Hyung," suara Junho merendah. "Mianhae... Cheongmal mianhae..."

Junsu menampar pipi Junho. "Kau ..."

"Tampar aku, hyung! Lakukanlah jika itu bisa meluruhkan sedikit kebencianmu padaku!" kata Junho. "Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu! Tapi kumohon dengarkanlah aku!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi!" tukas Junsu. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata dinginmu lagi, Junho-ah..."

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, aku begitu menyukaimu, tetapi kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?" isak Junsu. "Aku terus berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Hyung..."

"Aku lelah merasa rindu, aku lelah mencintaimu," rintih Junsu sambil bangkit dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Junho. "Kau tidak pernah tahu..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah tahu," jawab Junho, ia bangkit. "Tapi biarkan aku mengetahuinya, hyung... Biarkan aku mengetahuinya sekarang..."

"Untuk apa?" teriak Junsu. "Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" seru Junho. "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu!" Junsu menatap Junho dengan pilu.

"Aku begitu membenci diriku, aku benci diriku yang sudah melukaimu," desis Junho. Ia menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku... Ampuni aku, hyung..."

"Junho-ah..."

"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku setiap kulihat kau bersama Chansung? Betapa aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang? Betapa aku sudah menjadi orang yang begitu brengsek di mata semua orang?" lirih Junho. "Aku tahu. Aku adalah bajingan dimatamu. Aku kasar, dingin, tak acuh pada perasaanmu. Karena kupikir perasaan ini hanya milikku... Kupikir hanya milikku... Kupikir dengan menjauhimu aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, namun aku malah menyakitimu..." Junho berlutut di hadapan Junsu. "Kumohon ampuni aku..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa memaafkan aku?" bisik Junho dengan suara yang sangat parau. Junsu masih diam ditempat, masih menangis dan menatap Junho di hadapannya.

"Junho-ah..." bisik Junsu pada akhirnya. Ia berlutut di depan Junho, lalu merangkul tubuhnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Junho, sementara Junho membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Mianhae," isak Junho. "Cheongmal mianhae.."

"Sudah cukup kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri," bisik Junsu.

"Maaf karena aku tidak lebih cepat menyatakan perasaanku padamu, hyung," kata Junho. Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasa tersiksa," timpal Junsu. Nafasnya berat dan tersengal.

"Hyung?" panggil Junho.

"Junho-ah... obatku..." desis Junsu.

"Hyung!" seru Junho. Ia bangkit, lalu menggotong tubuh Junsu dengannya. "Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah sebentar!"

"Junho-ah.. gomawo.." bisiknya.

"Hyung!" seru Junho. Ia menatap Junsu yang sudah terpejam dipelukannya.

"HYUNG!"

"Kupikir kau akan mati," kata Nickhun yang disahuti jitakan keras dari Taecyeon dan Wooyoung dikepalanya. Junsu tersenyum.

"Maaf membuat khawatir lagi."

"Aniyo," keluh Wooyoung.

"Kalau begini berarti kau disuspend lagi dari latihan, hyung," kata Taecyeon.

"Mwo?" ratap Junsu.

"Tentu saja!" keluh Junho. "Kubunuh kau kalau ikut latihan!"

"Aah, Junho-ya! Kau kejam sekali!" Nickhun menghela nafas.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Nickhun.

"Iya, kenapa kalian mendadak mesra begitu?" selidik Wooyoung.

"Mesra apanya?" tanya Junho.

"Cih," gerutu Nickhun. "Dasar gerombolan orang tolol. Kalian pikir kami tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap kalian? Dasar manusia labil." Junsu dan Junho saling tatap.

"Jadi selama ini kalian tahu?" tanya Junsu.

"Bahkan kucing tetangga pun akan sadar dengan tingkah kalian itu!" gerutu Wooyoung.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi di antara kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Eh... kami," kata-kata Junho terputus karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Junsu terbuka lebar. Chansung melompat masuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Hyuuung~~~~" serunya sambil membawa sebuket bunga untuk Junsu. "Nih. Cepat sembuh, ya?"

"Gomawo," kata Junsu seraya menerima buket bunga itu dari tangan Chansung.

"AH!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku minta PJ!" seru Chansung seraya menengadahkan tangannya dan menyodorkannya masing-masing pada Junsu dan Junho.

"PJ?" tanya Junho. Chansung menyeringai lebar.

"Pajak Jadian! Kalian sudah jadian, 'kan? Chulkaeyo!" kekeh Chansung jahil.

"MWO?" seru Nickhun, Wooyoung dan Taecyeon.

"C-Chansung-aaah!"

Chansung hanya tersenyum, menyeringai lebar menatap Junsu dan Junho yang masing-masing berwajah kemerahan. Ia membelai dadanya dan menghela nafas. Meski masih sedikit sakit, namun setidaknya perasaannya lebih baik sekarang.

THE END

Terima kasih udah yang udah baca dan Review fic aneh ini

Meskipun fic ini udah tamat, saya tetap mengharapkan **Review **nya ^^

Buat yang udah review... Terima kasih atas Review nya ^^


End file.
